


Спящая красавица

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка об отношениях Китти и Уолтера в Мэй-Тан-Фу, уже после примирения.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Спящая красавица

Уолтер нередко работал в монастыре допоздна. Специально для таких случаев полковник Ю выделил вооружённого человека, который сопровождал доктора до дома.

Сегодня Уолтер с ассистентом засиделись до двух часов ночи.

\- Бедняга Цао. - Уолтер отодвинул микроскоп и поднялся из-за стола. - Надеюсь, полковник даст ему отгул за ночную службу. - Он снял лабораторный халат и повесил на спинку стула.

\- Думаю, Цао крепко спит в казарме, - ухмыльнулся Ву Лянь, тоже избавляясь от белого халата.

\- В казарме? - Уолтер приоткрыл рот. Ему, конечно, совестно было эксплуатировать солдатский труд, но без оного труда возвращение домой превращалось в достаточно рискованное путешествие.

Легко угадав, что у него на уме, Ву Лянь успокоил:

\- Сун Чин здесь, он вас проводит.

Уолтер не очень-то успокоился.

\- Сун Чин здесь? - опять переспросил он и нахмурился. - Он вернулся после того, как довёл мою жену до дома?

\- Нет.

Хмурость Уолтера из озадаченной превратилась в паническую.

\- Она что, ушла домой без охраны?!

В глазах Ву Ляня появился беззлобно-лукавый огонёк.

\- Нет, она совсем не ушла. Она в коридоре, ждёт Вас. - «Если ей ещё не надоело». - Два часа назад точно ждала. Я думал, Вы знаете.

...Сун Чин похрапывал, сидя на табуретке и запрокинув голову. Китти лежала на соседней скамье, спиной к стене, положив ладони под щёку и согнув ноги в коленях; она была по пояс укрыта чем-то, что в лучшие времена могло называться пледом. Тоже спала. Неподалёку от табуретки, на полу у стены, стояла горящая масляная лампа. Она разбрасывала вокруг себя отсветы, и некоторые из них мягко плясали на безмятежном лице Китти.

Уолтер присел перед женой на корточки, и несколько минут смотрел на неё, любовался. Даже дыхание затаил, до того она была прекрасна. А у него внутри сейчас было столько нежности, что, казалось, ещё немного, и сердце лопнет.

Это ведь был первый раз, когда она действительно дожидалась его с работы. В Шанхае ничего подобного не случалось. Если он задерживался, она спокойно занималась своими делами и ложилась спать у себя в комнате вовремя, независимо от того, вернулся он или нет. Здесь, в Мэй-Тан-Фу, они и вовсе долго старались не попадаться друг другу на глаза лишний раз.

Но теперь всё изменилось. Это происходило не сразу, но пик был довольно внезапным — позапрошлой ночью, после возвращения от Уоддингтона. Следующий день они провели вместе, ночь тоже, а сегодня, точнее уже вчера оба вернулись к «монастырским» обязанностям.

\- Китти. Китти. - Он погладил её по скуле большим пальцем. - Китти.

Её ресницы дрогнули, она открыла глаза. Секунду-другую взгляд был неосознанным и мутным, она пока не вспомнила, где уснула и почему. Потом взгляд сфокусировался на Уолтере, и Китти улыбнулась.

\- Привет, - хрипловато произнесла она.

\- Привет, - сказал он ласково, тоже улыбаясь.

\- Ты уже всё?

\- Да.

Она села, потёрла глаза, потянулась и выдохнула. Уолтер присел рядом с ней.

\- Я понятия не имел, что ты всё ещё здесь.

\- Мне хотелось тебя дождаться. - Китти зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, после чего пододвинулась к Уолтеру и обвила его руками, положив голову ему на плечо. Она была очень сонная и очень счастливая.

\- Если б я знал, закончил бы пораньше. - Одной рукой Уолтер обнял её, а другой погладил по волосам.

Китти вконец разомлела, он почувствовал, что она вот-вот снова уснёт.

\- Эй, спящая красавица, нам надо домой.

\- Да...

\- Но если хочешь, останемся. Переночуем в подсобке, там есть кровать, сможешь нормально лечь.

\- Если ты ляжешь рядышком, я согласна.

Он негромко рассмеялся и поцеловал её в макушку.

\- Договорились.

Китти прильнула к нему ещё сильнее, блаженно выдохнула, а через пару секунд пробормотала:

\- Нужно разбудить Сун Чина, сказать, что он может идти.

\- Уже два часа ночи, Китти. Лучше и ему найти место для ночлега где-нибудь здесь. В одном из сараев есть вполне приличная лежанка.

\- Славно, - промолвила Китти совсем тихо, проглотив последний звук.

Уолтер понял, что она всё-таки заснула.

Придётся опять будить. Но чуть-чуть позже, не сейчас. Сейчас Уолтер просто наслаждался моментом. Слушал ровное дыхание жены (старательно игнорируя храп Сун Чина), чувствовал тепло Китти и доверчивую нежность, разлившуюся по всему её телу. Сейчас Уолтер был абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
